


The 30 Day OTP Challenge, Kadewave Style

by velocity_raptorr



Category: Transformers: Rescue Bots
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-02-08 19:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocity_raptorr/pseuds/velocity_raptorr
Summary: Rating applies until the very last work, aka chapter 30. Chapter length will vary from teeny drabbles when I'm feeling lazy to about 1,000-1,500 words for when I really have nothing else to do.The title is pretty self-explainatory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anyone who draws or writes Kadewave](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Anyone+who+draws+or+writes+Kadewave).



> This is the third time I've tried this OTL

Heatwave shot a dubious look at the cones dripping all over Kade’s hands. “Are you sure I'm supposed to _eat_ that? Because it looks an awful lot like the stuff human children are so fond of spilling all over me.”

Kade scoffed and rolled his eyes, smiling in spite of himself. Heatwave was so cute when he was trying (and failing) to understand human customs. Especially food.

“It's ice cream, dummy! The best dessert ever _invented_!”

Heatwave raised a brow. Kade sighed in exasperation and shoved the chocolate waffle cone filled to the brim with homemade, Griffin-Rock-Boardwalk caramel ice cream at him anyway. Heatwave somehow managed to catch it without spilling any on himself. The bot glared at Kade, only breaking his gaze when the beige-colored dessert starting to run down his hands. 

“Is it _always_ this messy?” Heatwave winced, pulling a face as the thin napkins he was using to wipe his hand stuck to his skin along with the rapidly drying ice cream. 

Kade rolled his eyes again and pushed the cone closer to Heatwave’s face. “It's only going to get messier the longer you stall--you have to eat it before it melts!” He laughed, wiping away a stray trail of liquid ice cream before it landed on Heatwave’s white t-shirt. Kade drew his tongue up his own ice cream and closed his eyes in contentment to emphasize his point, cracking open one eye to see Heatwave’s reaction. 

The firebot sighed in defeat and gave the ice cream a tentative lick, feeling the cool substance melt in his mouth and give way to smooth, salty-sweet flavor that was absolutely mesmerizing. His eyes shot wide open, then closed, mimicking Kade as he leaned back on the bench.

“Well….” he started, opening his eyes and looking at Kade, “it's not _horrible_.....”

Kade grinned, taking another long lick of his ice cream and scooting closer to Heatwave. They sat there in silence, enjoying the peace and quiet of Blossom Veil. Just the two of them, basking in each other’s company while eating the best ice cream on Planet Earth. Kade didn't think there was a better way to spend a Saturday evening. No rescues, no worries, no stress, no impending danger of being crushed by thousands of tons of burning cement…..

Heatwave sighed wearily as he finished off the last of his cone, running a hand through his hair as if he had read Kade’s mood. His hand dropped casually on top of Kade’s, warm and still slightly sticky from the melting ice cream. Kade paused mid-lick and glanced over at his partner, closing his mouth and cocking his head, eyes questioning. Heatwave smiled and entwined their fingers, rubbing small circles on the inside of Kade’s palm soothingly. 

The fireman glanced down briefly at their hands before looking back up and returning the smile. Heatwave scooted over and slung his arm over the back of the bench, surrounding Kade in a casual, but not-quite-romantic kind of feeling, but it made him feel safer and more peaceful than he had felt in a long time, so he let it happen. There was a name for that emotion. What was the word? 

Oh, yeah. It was _bro_ mantic.


	2. Day Two: Cuddling Somewhere

_beep beep beep beEP BEEP BEEP_

Heatwave groaned and reached over Kade to smack the top of the alarm clock. Five minutes until he had to get up. The avatar sat back and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, using the other to gently stroke his lover’s bare chest. They had fooled around a little--well, okay, a lot--and Heatwave was positively exhausted. Kade was hard work. 

Not that he was complaining. Heatwave sighed and let a tired grin slide across his face as the memories washed over him. The feeling of the soft, warm human flesh as he ran his synthesized hands over Kade’s body, the beautiful sounds he made as Heatwave worshipped him with his spike, the look of total ecstasy on his gorgeous face when he toppled over the edge….

Heatwave shook his head and forced himself to stop. At this rate he'd give himself a hard-on and be even more late than he already was. 

Kade made an adorable grumbling noise from deep in his throat that reminded Heatwave of the sounds Mr. Pettypaws made when he was happy. The avatar smiled and kissed Kade’s cheek, sliding to the end of the bed in an effort not to rouse him further.

It didn't work.

Kade’s hazy blue eyes cracked open, his eyelids drooping for a moment like he was debating whether or not it was worth the effort to open them fully. He yawned, apparently deciding that it was, and caught sight of his partner trying to sneak out of bed. 

The human reached out for Heatwave and sleepily mumbled something, making contact with the avatar and tugging him down onto the bed next to him. Heatwave chuckled and, with fake reluctance, accepted the kiss Kade was leaning in to plant on his collarbone. The human starting trailing lazy, wet kisses down the length of Heatwave’s neck, his breath cooling the moisture as it ghosted over the bot’s synthesized skin. It tingled, and Heatwave let out a slightly disgruntled groan and shifted so that he was laying more fully on top of his partner. 

Kade stopped his lazy attack on Heatwave’s neck and wrapped his arms around the avatar, pushing him to the side and holding him there like he was afraid he'd try to leave again. As if that was happening now. Heatwave chuckled and entwined his legs with his partner’s, scooting forward so that Kade’s forehead was resting on his clavicle and their arms were around each other’s waists. He pressed a quick kiss to the top of his human’s head and buried his face into the soft coconut-scented hair that Kade seemed to stress so much over. Heatwave sighed--his lover could have not washed it for a week and he'd still look like he just walked off the cover of a Men’s Health magazine. Not that Heatwave would ever say that to his face. The last thing Kade’s ego needed was more fuel. Especially from his lover. 

Screw being on time. Heatwave was gonna spend all morning curled up with his human. Maybe even all night. 

Yep. He could definitely go for that.


	3. Day Three: Watching A Movie

“Pillows?”

“Check.”

“Blankets?”

“Check.”

“Shit ton of snacks?”

Heatwave sighed, but smiled in spite of himself. “Check. How are you not morbidly obese?”

Kade grinned. “It's a gift.”

Heatwave rolled his eyes. “Or maybe it's the ridiculous amount of physical activity your job requires. Who knows.”

Kade’s grin got wider. “Or _maybe_ it's the ridiculous amount of physical activity my _relationship_ requires, hmm?” 

Heatwave couldn't help the blush that rose to his cheeks. “Oh my Primus, that was _one_ time.”

Kade chuckled and leaned over to press a kiss to Heatwave’s cheek as he dug into the enormous bowl of popcorn his boyfriend had made for him. “I was just kidding, babe. What’r we watching first?”

“Well, obviously Maven Danger: Live Twice Tomorrow,” Heatwave said in the most serious tone he could manage and had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing when Kade nearly choked on the popcorn he had just shoveled into his mouth. 

“Wait, actually?!?! I thought you hated them!!” 

Heatwave burst out into a fit of laughter and elbowed Kade in the ribs. “I do!! Primus, remind me to do that more often.”

Now it was Kade’s turn to blush. “Oh, come on, don't bring young Murray Dorfhauser into this. You know he's my weakness.”

“That's kinda the point. Here, I thought I'd let you pick.” Heatwave said, scrolling through Netflix absentmindedly. Kade scanned the screen as the bot flipped through the options, pausing on _The Corpse Bride_ when Kade made strangled squeaking noises with a full mouth. He swallowed an amount of food that seemed painful and turned to Heatwave, his eyes lighting up in that adorable way they did when he was excited.

“Oh my god, I need to educate you on the magicalness that is Tim Burton.” He gasped, snatching the remote and hitting play without waiting for a reply. “It's almost as good as Humungado. Almost.”

Heatwave merely rolled his eyes and turned his attention to the movie. It wasn't really his genre of choice (not enough fighting), but it wasn't awful. Plus, the songs were catchy and the plot was good, enough to keep him hooked. Besides, Kade struggling to keep his mouth shut when “Remains of the Day” came on was possibly the most amusingly adorable thing Heatwave had ever seen. 

As the movie drew to a close, Heatwave found himself more emotionally overwhelmed by the ending than he thought he would be. Kade burying his face into his shoulder when Emily started to fade away certainly didn't help. Who knew human films could be so emotionally trying? 

The end credits rolled and Heatwave let out a shaky breath, leaning back from the end of the couch where he hadn't realized he'd been perching in suspense. Kade was wiping his eyes. “I swear, no matter how many times I watch it….”

Heatwave found himself mirroring his partner, rubbing at the corners of his eyes dutifully. “It was okay.”

Kade grinned, elbowing the avatar. “Just okay??”

Heatwave turned his head away in embarrassment. “You saw nothing.”

“Deal. If my family finds out I watched a TB movie without them, I'm dead meat.”

That made Heatwave laugh outright. “You're a bunch of cheesy little bastards, you know that?”

Kade smiled, leaning forward to give his boyfriend and Eskimo kiss. “Yeah, but you love this cheesy bastard.”

Heatwave let out his trademark huff, smiling in spite of himself. “I can't argue with that, can I?”

Kade smirked victoriously. “No, you can not.”


	4. Day Four: On a Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally picking this back up after like 8 months :/ 
> 
> lmao also finally posting this accidentally deleted chapter four that was finished like forever ago and just chillin amongst my thousands of other files for a bit
> 
> anyway enjoy these two nerds trying and failing to have a decent night out bc RBA prob ain’t gonna have our favorite carrotheaded firefighting boi and bc ive been seriously missing these two’s dynamic

“Mmmm...this thing is frickin amazing….” 

Kade’s eyes were closed in blissful contentment, his words muffled from the too-large mouthful of burger crammed between his teeth. His jaw clenched like he was trying to chew it slower but it was too good to waste, managing to take an even bigger bite than the first even with his mouth still half-full of bun.

Heatwave just stared, in awe of the fact that Kade could put that much in his mouth and not choke or die or _something_. His original plan was to spend some quality time with Kade, not have to worry about if he remembered how to do the Heimlich or not. Besides, Kade seemed to be enjoying his food much more than he was enjoying Heatwave’s company.

The bot’s avatar sighed and scooted closer, trying to get some sort of hint across to Kade that this was supposed to be their time together for the week. So far it wasn’t working. Heatwave knew how much Kade hated when the bot tried to be affectionate with him in public, but this was starting to get annoying. Especially when Kade spit out a “can we get dessert?” along with a considerable amount of burger.

Heatwave huffed in annoyance and sat back in his chair. Fine. It looked like he was going to have to result to more extreme means to get Kade’s attention.

The ghost-hologram fiasco was still fresh in Kade’s mind—Heatwave knew because he was the one who had to deal with Kade’s nightmares. He didn’t want to make it worse, but Kade really was being a dense glitch, so….

Just this once, Heatwave would indulge. 

“So….Chase is investigating a murder case.” The avatar tried, watching Kade’s reaction. 

Still not much. Maybe a side glance or two, but nothing promising. Heatwave tried again.

“It's really weird. He was talking to me about it earlier, and apparently there are no signs of forced entry or anything. It's like….it's like the killer went through a wall. Almost like a….oh, I don't know, a ghost?” 

That caught his partner’s attention a little. His jaw stopped working for a second and he turned to face his date for the first time that night. 

“Did you say ghost?” He asked warily, his voice muffled through his full mouth.

Heatwave grinned. _Victory._ “Hell yeah I did.”

Kade leapt out of his seat, flinging his head around wildly as he searched for the nonexistent spirit. “What?! WHERE?!?! KILL IT!!! HEATWAVE!?!!”

Well, that didn’t go as planned. Now the entire restaurant was staring, the room so silent you could hear a pin drop. Heatwave buried his face in his hands, trying to control his blush as he silently regretted his life choices. “Kade, sit down, please….I was just trying to get your attention….”

The fireman glanced at his partner, then at the mess he had made of his shirt when he flung his beer across the room in panic, and then down the hall, where footsteps were making their way over to the table.

“Heh,” Kade said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck as the manager appeared from around the corner.

“It might be a little late for that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> don’t u just love exploiting character’s irrational anxieties to make some mediocre comedy


	5. Day Five: Kissing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistletoe prompt!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter four got deleted by mistake and im currently in the process of rewriting it meanwhile have some crappy plotless fluff that i put minimal effort 
> 
> ill hook u up when i have an actual fuck to give alright

“Oh my god this is the 5th time today, where the frag is all this mistletoe coming from?!” 

Blades and Dani clapped their hands over their mouths to avoid giving themselves away as Heatwave and Kade found themselves trapped by yet another one of the little leafy sprigs. The pilots had strategically placed them around the firehouse--one in the hallway in front of Kade’s room, one near Heatwave’s punching bag, another directly above the lift that led to the bunker, one in the kitchen, and now, their latest addition, right in the “doorway” (aka bookcase) that led to the bot’s stasis pods and ship log. 

Kade groaned. He had to admit, it had been fun at first, but now it had progressed to just flat-out annoying. And it wasn't like he didn't know who was responsible-- _cough cough Dani cough cough_ \--it was just that he didn't have any proof. Yet. And with the size of the stick up Chase’s ass, there was no “apprehending” her until he had solid evidence. 

Heatwave sighed and held out his servo, Kade climbing on with ease as he was lifted up to the bot’s face. He smiled and leaned in, bracing himself on either side of Heatwave’s face. _Might as well make the best of all these kisses, right?_

He pressed his lips to Heatwave’s bottom lip component, kissing his partner as best he could with their size difference. Heatwave had phased out of his avatar after the third mistletoe and had been hiding out in the bunker--as if that was about to stop Dani and her mischievous helicopter bot. At this point neither of them really had a choice, and they'd both just about given up trying to protest. Besides, although they'd never admit it, the kisses were kinda nice. It felt good to be so open around their families. Kade could get used to that.

He could feel Heatwave smiling into their half-kiss, and he pulled back a little to smile back. Kade could hear Dani squealing in the background, but he could care less about her as his bot leaned in for more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im going to make as many of these Christmas related as i want now shut the f*ck up


	6. Day Six: Wearing Each Other's Clothes

Kade did a quick 360 in the mirror to check himself from all sides, smoothing a hand through his hair before stepping out of his and Heatwave’s room and heading towards the kitchen, where he knew Heatwave would be. He could pick up the faint smell of bacon and eggs. Mmmmm. His dad must be making his famous Sunday morning breakfast Charlies, pun intended. No chance of backing out now.

Kade strode into the room with all of his usually swagger, plopping down at his seat like nothing had changed. Heatwave looked up from his datapad and Kade swore he saw the avatar’s jaw hit the floor. Woah. He knew he looked good in red (well, really, was there anything he _didn't_ look good in?) but he didn't know he was _that_ sexy. 

Damn. Kade was gonna have to remember that. 

Heatwave choked a little on his energon before he pulled himself together enough to speak. “Kade….what are you wearing?”

The human couldn't help the smirk that spread across his face. “What does it look like?”

“Um…” Heatwave cleared his throat, averting his eyes and bringing his hand up to his mouth to try and hide his blush. “My uniform.”

Kade leaned back in his chair, cushioning the back of his head with his hands. “You got that right, big boy. This is payback for stealing my favorite sweatshirt last week.”

Heatwave actually spit out his coffee that time. Kade just grinned, watching as his partner frantically tried to clean off his stolen Maven Danger sweatshirt, somehow not even caring that the brown liquid was seeping into the logo. 

Heatwave’s reaction definitely made up for that.


	7. Day Seven: Cosplaying

I can't find the right words to justify this beautiful headcannon that was birthed from the depths of my mind 

Just 

 

Kade and Heatwave 

 

Cosplaying 

 

 

 

 

 

AS EACH OTHER

 

 

I keep imagining Heatwave with a bright orange wig just casually sitting on top of his helmet and oh god it's killing me


End file.
